


Designated Driver

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Dean Winchester, Benny in passing as Burly Man, Demiromantic Castiel, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), a/b/o dynamics, mention of roofie, pendemi designated driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Cas was only here to give his brother a ride home. Disinterested in all the club has to offer, he pulls up a stool at the bar and gets to know the bartender.





	Designated Driver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darmys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmys/gifts).



> Just fluffy fluff for the a/b/o and demisexual squares on my @spnkinkbingo and @deanandcasbingo cards respectively.
> 
> This has only been read by me because I'm impatient af so any mistakes hmu! 
> 
> Thank you to @Darmys for the prompt. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The lights flashed too brightly, the music played too loudly and the floor was just plain sticky. 

 "Gabe? Can we go please? I don't want to get laid and, frankly, that Panther shit is despicable, nevermind the fact you aren't allowed to wear any scents in here!" Cas tried to grab his brothers jacket to haul him outside but he escaped his grasp and disappeared into the crowd. Cas could easily follow his unusually attractive scent, which was just fucking weird for his brother to appeal to him, but that was the nature of Scent Marker's latest product, Panther. Guaranteed to get you some action based on the chemicals involved to expand your biology based mating pool. Gross. Cas felt it just amounted to the same as a roofie though Gabe swears blind that it's just a really nice aftershave. All his 'dates' knew what they were getting into, 'just some fun, not mating for life for Christ's sake, Cassie.' He sighed and tried to find a quiet spot to hole up in while Gabe did his thing. 

Perched on a bar stool he had tried to ignore the noise and sipped on his water. 

"Hi. I'm Mick." A hand was thrust into his peripheral vision so he swiveled around to face this intruder into his personal bubble. 

"Castiel." He scented the man subtly. He smelled pretty nice, like books or something. A bit dusty, but in a good way. 

"May I?" Mick gestured to the barstool next to him then sat without waiting for an answer. Cas leaned back as far as he could to regain some semblance of privacy but Mick just kept talking. "What are you here for?" Mick asked, leaning in way too close. 

"What?" Cas was thrown by the question. He'd never been asked that before. Usually when he came to these sorts of places, dragged by Gabe, men and women alike would simply sniff him then ask his place or theirs. It was all very primitive and he hated it. This, however, was pretty refreshing. 

"I was dragged here by my brother. He's off 'getting some strange' and I am killing time until I have to inevitably drive him, and said 'strange', home." Cas rolled his eyes but didn't make any further effort to engage. Mick didn't take the hint and leant in close again. 

"So why aren't you looking for some 'strange'?" Smirking, Mick used the same air quotes Castiel had. Did he look that ridiculous doing that? Probably. He didn't care much how he looked, either he smelled good to someone and they tried to get in his pants or he didn't. Not much in between he thought forlornly. Sighing, he thought he may as well just tell the truth, it's as good a way as any to get rid of the man. 

"I am a pandemi designated driver. Which means, I don't want to have sex with just anyone, even though you do smell pretty good, and I'm not going to be getting drunk enough to do it for 'fun'. Your interest is noted but currently unwelcome. Have a nice evening." Cas didn't bother turning to the guy as he backed away, he knew he would be looking at him either aghast, angry, disappointed, whatever negative emotion his candor had elicited. 

"Buddy, that was cooold." Cas jumped at the hoarse but playful voice of the bartender. He had gotten pretty close without Cas noticing so he must be wearing blockers. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! I wear the blockers here because getting hit on at work sucks ass. If I'm not interested, they are just drunk enough to be too persistent and if I am interested there's not too much I can do about it here right?" 

Cas tilted his head, squinting at the overly familiar sharing of information. 

"I see." Cas looked around nervously, trying not to meet the gold-green eyes of the, frankly, devastatingly handsome man behind the bar. "I suppose that could get annoying, although, you don't need scent to be attractive." Cas frowned when the barman let out a bark of surprised laughter. "What?" 

"Nothing, man. Just a nice thing to hear when it's not delivered by a slurring meathead." The man went back to serving a few customers, and Cas watched his hands as he pulled pints and stirred cocktails. A giant of a man leant over the bar, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. 

"Yo Dean!" The bartender- Dean's- head shot up and he grinned widely. 

"Sammy! You came! Gimme a sec." Dean made his way around the bar so the two men could greet each other properly with a hug. A brotherly hug, Cas guessed, as they ended it by punching each other on the arm. Dean stood on his toes and whispered in 'Sammy's' ear. The taller man glanced at Cas, smirked at his brother and waved him off. Hmmm. Cas watched Dean make his way behind the bar and along the line of patrons that had quickly built up. Cas had zoned out, not noticing a woman slide onto the stool next to him. He should really start paying more attention. She had pulled her hair away from her neck, revealing her pulse point. Standard practice for a beta as their scents weren't very strong. Cas picked up citrus notes, the scent was pleasant enough but judging by how she sat too close, practically presenting, he could see she was only really interested in one thing. She confirmed it by nosing his ear, whispering, 

"My name is April, want to come up to my apartment and slip into something a little more comfortable?" 

He couldn't blame her for the mistake of picking him to flirt with, that's what this place is for after all, but he didn't want to waste her time.

"Your attention is flattering, however I am disinterested in your advances. Please go away." The woman's gasp made him finally turn to her. She looked furious. With narrowed eyes she picked up Cas' own water and threw it in his face. Spluttering he looked down at his ruined silk tie and sodden white button up. Laughter drew his attention back to the bar. Dean seemed to find the whole ordeal terribly amusing, doubled over and holding his stomach, he wiped a tear from his eye. 

"I haven't laughed that much in years! That was epic. You told her!" Dean gasped between chuckles. 

Cas suddenly found he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful sight of a grown man so full of joy. It was sort of wonderful and he felt something he hadn't felt in years either. Lightness in his chest and warmth in his stomach (and a bit lower if he was being honest with himself). Despite being soaking wet, he grinned and, throwing caution to the wind, he decided to order something alcoholic. Castiel was dimly aware that picking at random from the top shelf of spirits was probably a bad idea and undoubtedly revealed his lack of hard drinking experience but he trusted Dean to point him in the right direction. He squinted in the dark at the row of unfamiliar glass bottles. 

"Um, Pernod please?" 

"You sure, man?" Dean leant in and Cas appreciated both his body heat and his discretion as he whisper-shouted over the music, "that's absinthe. Something tells me you might not be much of an advanced drinker." With Castiel's suspicions of Dean's integrity confirmed he trusted him to pick something out. "how about we start you with a small whisky? You can nurse it and look badass while you're at it." Dean winked and turned away to grab a bottle of Johnnie something, poured a small measure over ice and slid it across the bar. "On the house…Cas, was it?" 

"Oh, thank you! My name is Castiel, but close enough" He ducked his head, feeling a peculiar heat rising up his neck and over his ears. He was blushing for the first time in a long time and, while he hoped the dim lighting hid it, he knew very well that Dean would be able to smell his interest however slight it was. 

The bar was getting busy again so, with another wink, Dean went back to work. Pouring, pulling, mixing and shaking, Dean would occasionally look over at Cas with a cheeky smile. Cas noticed that the smile that got Dean a lot of tips was different and didn't reach the man's beautiful green eyes. He savoured that glint as he sipped his drink, the ice having long since melted creating something slightly more palatable. Dean would take breaks between customers by chatting idly with Cas. Nothing too groundbreaking, bits and pieces about their jobs, Sammy, who was indeed Dean's brother, some of their shared interests. 

As he sat watching Dean work, Cas would scent someone wearing Panther and without fail, Dean would wrinkle his nose and fire dirty looks at the user. Cas began to notice a pattern. Patron approaches bar reeking of the sexy faux-remone, Dean scents it and throws them a bitch face. Dean will then nod to a burly man near the bar. Burly man will disappear for a few minutes, then said patrons don't come to the bar again. Using his cunning detective skills, already dulled by only one whiskey, he deduces that these people are being escorted from the premises. Shit, he hopes Gabe is still here. There's another bar upstairs that could have just as conscientious a bartender and his brother could be long gone by now. Castiel pulled out his phone. Shit. It's off. He turns it on, the flash of light and horribly loud start up tone attracts Dean's attention like a moth to a flame. 

"Problem, Cas?" 

"Depends. Does growing up with an asshole of a brother count as a problem?" once his phone has gained signal a slew of pings and buzzes hit his phone. Shit. "Ah, it appears I'm needed." He eyed the nearly empty glass warily. As if reading his mind Dean piped up.

"Don't worry buddy, it's only a unit and you drank it over…" he tipped Cas' phone toward him with a long finger to check the time, "whoa, two hours! I think you'll be fine to drive." Cas, shocked by the time, realised he had been watching a stranger's hands for longer than was probably appropriate. Understatement. 

Frowning at his phone he determined that Gabe had been kicked out but had managed to snag a date anyway. It looked like they had waited outside for Cas to take them somewhere before giving up and taking a cab back to 'Kali's'. 

"Looks like you've been let off the hook." Dean said from where he was peeking at Cas' screen. If Cas was confident with expressions he would say that Dean looked disappointed. "Um, you can go home to your books or whatever." 

Castiel, usually so personally guarded, was surprised at how much he had shared with Dean over the course of those two hours. Fortified by this realisation he slid his phone minutely over the bartop. Thankfully Dean took the hint and picked it up grinning. He tapped for a bit then handed it back. 

"I've messaged myself so I can bug ya." Cas stomach flopped at the boyish expression. He found Dean endearing, yes, but also attractive, which was such a rare thing so he couldn't wait to exploit the opportunity to get to know him better. 

Cas slipped his phone into his back pocket as he stood. Raising a hand to wave awkwardly, he backed away from the bar. Dean watched him go, shaking his head with a chuckle when Cas tripped on an errant stool. Cas turned his back on the bar and practically ran away before he could embarrass himself any further. Taking one last look at Dean, now serving someone, he smiled feeling hope for something special rising in his chest. 

 


End file.
